


Shall we skate? A Miraculous Fanfic

by Roompel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, my first work ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roompel/pseuds/Roompel
Summary: After years of balancing training sessions, school, family, fashion designing and friends Marinette finally a hang on it having everything under controlShe was debuting as a senior on nationals female skating competition, after this she will get an automatic access to the Olympics representing FranceAll eyes on her when the beautiful “Frosted Pink Ballerina” got the ice-rink just for herself. So young, so impressive. All her jumps perfectly accomplish, all those training hours paying of. She always seem to be having the time of her life when she had her skates on, moving almost in a playfully way, doing what the commentators name “connecting the dots”, leaving everyone speechless and completely hypnotized by her soft moves and made her seem like she was not even touching the iceEverything was perfect, all according to plan; college was going to start in few months, she already got the scholarship of her dreams, the perfect training schedule that would allow her to see her friends, assist to every class, she was going to have time for herself. Finally!But life isn’t as we plan it, as we dream it to be, and that accident was the perfect and most painful touch of reality that she will have to live..yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's my first work. I will try to make it a comic, will post it on Tumblr (@roompel) It's just a try out.....hope you like it.
> 
> \-----------  
> Extra note 3.01.2017  
> Hello all you awesome people that read or are just about to start reading this. So well.....English isn't my first lenguage, so if it isn't obvios you may find some mistakes in my english proyects....I always doble check but sometimes it istn't enough so if you are as awesome as @koushi_tanx2 and notice something weird and comment it, or send me a private mesage about it I will feel realy blessed and happy beacuse you are helping me improve my writing skills!
> 
> So yes...thats it....hope you like it! 
> 
> OH! and just a reminder....this is one try thing....I'm not sure if I should keep it going...yet.
> 
> Have an awesome new year!

Chapter 1. The Princess that got the world.

Many names were famous in Paris by this time of the year; Gabriel Agrest the famous fashion designer got a new collection out, Mayor Bushua’s reelection, and the figure skating promise Marinette Dupain-Cheng also known as “The Frosted Pink Ballerina” made it to the Winter Olympic Games; something that she had deserved for a long time, after spending the last thirteen years completely dedicate to school and training sessions, leaving just a couple hours a week for fashion designing and friends. Of course her plans had never changed, getting to the Winter Olympic Games representing France in the female figure skating competition and after making to the podium dedicate all of her time to fashion designing, beginning with college of course. She already took a year for training, the Olympics and her birthday way right ahead (just in few months from now) and she wanted to celebrate her twenty birthday with a gold medal.

“C’mon Marinette! I want that you to perfection those rotations on your second toe loop before midnight! I know you can do it! C’mon! From the top.” Sayed Tikki, her personal trainer. Tikki has been by her side since she started in the junior competitions at the age of six, already a Dupain-Cheng family member. Even though her professionalism and how much progress she had help Marinette accomplish since the very beginning of her professional career the name Tikki stayed a mystery for the public. Also she wasn’t the conventional trainer that you will find next to such a famous figure skating promise; she looked so young, people always confused her with one of Marinette’s friends, maybe that was part of the reasons she stayed been such a secret.

After robbing a sweaty forehead with the sleeve of her shirt in a poor attempt of drying it a little bit before standing up she turned her head up with the usual smile in her face and that passionate look in her electric-blue eyes that she always carried during training sessions towards her trainer and recovering her breath she stand up got in position and without any music playing the precise but soft choreographed movements began once more.

The day when everything changed started as an opportunity.

“Marinette has been invited to a public demonstration at La Patinoire de l'Accorhotels Arena this morning! You have to go Marinette, many of our customers will be there and they wish to see you.” Sayed Sabine, Marinette’s mother.

Marinette choked a little with the cereal she was enjoying as breakfast. “Mom! I will love to but…”, before she could even finish the sentence, in which she attempted to explain that her training for the Olympic Games was her first priority her trainer Tikki slammed open the door with a loud “Good morning Dupain-Chengs! What are the news?” Like, yes she was a grown up woman but her high and sweet voice made everything she said sound cute.

There was just silence. Everyone was exchanging looks. 

“See mom, I will love to go but…”

“That’s just a great idea Sabine! Marinette put one the nice pink dress from last year nationals and let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.”

“What?! Tikki c’mon you can’t be serious!” After trying to reason with her trainer and falling Marinette decide with a sweet smile on her face that there was nothing to discuss and rolling with it was the best she could do.

She left two exited women jumping, screaming and making phone calls in the kitchen, mine while she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. It’s was a lovely room, all pink full of black details, with high ceilings and full of windows. If you were able to get inside of it you will be able to notice a second level were the bed was placed, lots of fashion and figure skating posters, a nice working area where she enjoyed to confection her own skating suits and some hidden love for cats that she would deny.

She quickly make her way to her closet and pulled out her iconic pink princess suit from last year, all covered on glitter and handmade embroidery details done by herself with silver thread; if there was someone or something to blame for her nickname was this one dress. 

After placing the pink dress in a suit bag, she quickly got to her boudoir and start fixing her hair in her usual bun. Just as she was finishing she notice something calling her; if you ever had look to something like and umbrella in a day that seems sunny but a hunch is telling you that it’s going to rain, then you know what Marinette felt when she looked at her lucky charm, a strange looking pebbles bracelet probably made by a five year old that she have kept on her wrist during every competition, demonstration, interview and good day she ever had. 

“No, today is not your day. It will be better if we save some luck for the Olympics.” She said to herself as she was placing her lucky charm back on its place. “After all, it’s just a public demonstration. That´s not a big deal.”

At La Patinoire de l'Accorhotels Arena you could see all types of people, skaters and no skaters, experimented and amateurs, tourists and locals, everyone making their own marks on the ice while trying to follow the jam traffic rotation of the ice rink.

Without changing clothes Marinette got on the ice, she liked to warm up a little before any performance. She notice how some people were looking at her, maybe they were deliberating if she was the famous Dupain-Cheng skater or not. A zigzag, some sprinters, couple rotations, no jumps because it’s too crowded. 

“Marinette! Marinette!” 

Could that be? Yes! It is Alya! Marinette’s best friend, she missed her so much since she moved to Catalunya after getting a great scholarship at Ramon Llull College. She was supposed to arrive till next week for spending her vacations with Nino (Ayla’s boyfriend) and Marinette, this was a great surprise. 

“Girl! I missed you so much!” Sayed Alya before Marinette almost made her loos her valance with a hug attack.

“Aw, Alya! What are you doing in Paris? You weren’t supposed to arrive till next week!”

“Are you kicking out your best friend Marinette? I won’t be sorry for been a genius and not having to present any final exam, after all that got me an extra week to spend with you.” Alya looked so proud of herself while saying that.

“With me or with Nino?” After listening to that Alya pressed her palm on Marinette’s head and rub it a little. 

“Is there a difference?” 

“You can’t kiss me that way. I won’t allow it.” Both girls were laughing.

“Marinette! It’s time!....Hello Alya!” Shout Tikki from the distance while making signals to them by shaking both arms totally extended in a super joyful way.

After announcing the arrival of “The Frosted Pink Ballerina” it only took ten minutes to the manager to organize the people, making all of them take place at the corners of the rink delimitating the areas with retractable belt posts so everyone gets to see the exhibition without any problems.

Tikki decided that because there were so many kids, Marinette was going to perform by the song “Be Our Guest” the instrumental version of a Disney classic Beauty and the Beast. As the jumps began people were exhaling amazement, she looked unreal, so beautiful and natural, it looked like her natural environment was the ice…till that happened.

A combination a blurry imagens….a jump well accomplished…a small girl in the way….was she wearing black gloves that look like paws?... A hit on the ice….a horrible cracking sound….pain…lots of pain….Alya? Tikki?...


	2. Something new, something old, something Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k. Someone lovely asked for part two....here you go.  
> If you guys like it and want this to keep going please say so.  
> Contact me on Tunblr http://roompel.tumblr.com/

Chapter 2. Something new, something old, something Blue.

The last twenty minutes felt like a life time for Alya. Her best friend, that made all does routines look like the smoothest sequence of movements someone could ever watch, was now with hopefully a fibula fracture.

The movement of the ambulance was well controlled but still really fast. Tom and Sabine took the car and Alya and Tikki were the ones to go in this hell of a ride next to an unconscious Marinette. 

“Curse the person that was taking care of security! That kid shouldn’t had to be there.” said Alya with suppress anger on her voice.  
“Come on Alya. Don’t be like that. Shit happens.” Tikki said wisely with a tone that resembled an experienced old lady that had seen everything a thousand times before, making the last expression sound odd. 

But that’s part of being a professional trainer, being a rock, a determinate almost unfeeling person that had to think clearly all the time during her working hours and specially in this type of situation where well intended emotional actions could make everything worst.  
After all, she was the one that quickly reposition Marinette’s leg causing her to face out knowing that if she didn’t Marinette’s movements will cause a tendon rupture. Better safe than sorry.

But after looking at poor Alya with tears in her eyes she gave her a warm smile, a pet on the shoulder and the calming words “She will be fine.”

After only two hours on the hospital all the studies were done, deciding the doctors to give Marinette two weeks before making a final resolution about having to pursue with a surgery.

Then Marinette finally began to wake up. 

*Doctor’s voice* ”Injuries like this are quite common among athletes in her discipline. But what it’s common is the way the bones are, not even a single scratch. We don’t consider that surgery will be required but still, we need to give her leg some time. It’s almost like if for some reason her complete leg miraculously became flexible as rubber at the moment of the impact.” 

*Sabine’s voice* “Ow my, we are rally graceful for that.” Sabine’s voice sound week and sad although she just got really good news about her daughter’s health. “But doctor, is she going to make it to the Olympics?”

*Doctor’s voice* “I’m afraid not, even do healing like this is unprecedented we can’t risk the bone structure that could be compromised.”

“Is that so?”

“Marinette! You’re awake already! It’s O.K. sweetie, you will be walking in no time. One or two weeks tops according to Doctor Aquino. These means video games with Papa and resting. What do you say?” Tom was so relieved that his daughter was going to be fine, that her leg was practically untouched, and that she will recover in no time. Taking her hand between his waiting for and answer he just heard an anguish voice say “So the Olympics are lost.”  
And there tears appeared in every member of the Dupain-Cheng family.  
\-------------------------------------------

Alya and Tikki were all this time out in the waiting room watching people meeting their new borns. “How happy can some people be when others are this sad?” Tikki was more affected than what she allowed herself to be. She already send the reporters home and listened to the headlines ”Our frosted Pink Ballerina becomes a hero and a princess in destress by one jump!”, she wasn’t having the time of her life answering all those questions but someone should be the one getting them of Mari’s back, after all she was her trainer and friend even if the interviews placed her as a “close friend of the fallen ice skating star”.

“Good news girls. Marinette is going to be fine. The doctors just want her to stay in the hospital for having a close look at the healing process. My girl is leaving some experts speechless.” Tom said.

“Mr. Dupain, may go to see her?”

“Sure Alya, room 136 at the second floor. Is the seventh room in the right?”

“Thankyou Mr. Dupain!” Alya said before spurting to the elevator.

“So our girl is doing good.”

“You don’t seem surprised Tikki. You knew she was going to be since the very beginning.”

“Yes. But now we will have to deal with some broken dreams. Hope she keeps doing this fine.”

“She will Tikki. After all she had been train for that by the best.” Said Tom before hugging his almost daughter by the shoulders.

\----------------------------------------------

Exceeding the expectations Marinette was walking in one week. Not for a long lime neither long distances but still, she was doing fine.  
By the second week she already hated the hospital. During visit hours there was no problem, but at night she could feel like if someone was watching her.

Then, after the usual checkout in the mornings someone pop in her room.

“Is someone O.K. with receiving a visit?”

Who was that? Marinette haven’t heard that voice before. Sound like a girl, but no, that could be Alya. She had insisted her to take this week for being with Nino, poor man, he never gets to see his girlfriend and when he cans is in the room of a hospital taking care of her best friends feelings.

“May come in?” The voice asked.

“Yes. Sure. Come in.” 

Marinette wasn’t sure of what to expect when she heard a bunch of jingle bells moving and jiggling as an orange headed, funny but good looking clown entered to her room.

She seem taller than her, definitely, even without those big clown shoes. She was wearing huge bell bottom striped pants of a funny pink and white printing that were hold by green suspenders, a blue long-sleeve shirt with clouds all over that she had folded so that it reaches before her elbows, yellow fingerless gloves, a funny looking hat that Marinette hadn’t being able to find a form yet, and a makeup face with a blue nose in the middle.

“Gratings and salutations madam. Let me introduce myself. I’m Blue Nose the clown. It’s a pleasure to meet a national treasure like you!”  
Marinette wasn’t able to stop her face from blushing. She expected that way of talking from a guy, not a female clown.

“Hahaha” she finally let herself to giggle. “The pleasure is all mine. To what do I own you this pleasant visit?”

“Well madam you’ll see. Some kinds in the third floor knew that you are staying here, and since I come once very week or so they ask me if I could get some autographs.”

Then Marinette noticed all the toys and magazines the clown was caring in her arms. She was moved by the fact that kids admired her and by someone that take a good part of her free time to make delicate, sick or injured kids to smile.

“You know what Blue? If you don’t mind pushing a wheelchair around, I will love to sign everything in person.”

“Wow! Really? That will be so nice from you! Let me help you get into the chair.” 

By letting the toys in the bed, this on clown managed to carry Marinette almost like if she was weightless to her wheelchair. She was seemed to be full of surprises.

After spending a good time with her small fans and a getting to know how funny could a hospital clown could act the nurses send all the kids for having lunch, meaning it was time of the visits to go.

“Andrew is so cute! I’m so happy he could get that heart transplant!”

“Yes, also his mom and dad were. They spent four months waiting for a compatible donor. I’m glad he is recovering so well.”

“He will be fine, he is a strong kid.”

“Just like you! The hospitals miracle.”

“Ha ha ha! Don’t say that. I was just lucky to have my trainer there. She acted fast.”

“Well I think that now it’s my time to act.”

When Blue said those words Marinette turned to look at her whit a raised eyebrow.

“Tell me. When are they letting you go?”

“The doctors? In one or two weeks more. Why?”

“Would you like me to bust you out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it!
> 
> If there gets to exist a third chapter....it will be "What happens to fallen angels."


End file.
